Natalie's Lucky Day
Natalie’s outfit Outfit 1: as her PJs, She wears a blue romper with purple straps, a turquoise belt with a purple string around the front, and purple flats. Outfit 2: when’s she’s out, she wears A brown skirt, a green shirt, an olive colored vest, white scarf, and snowshoes with purple socks Transcript (Episode begins with wario At a womb) Wario: Ah, another beautiful day in the womb. Wario swims around in the womb singing "The Blue Danube" by Strauss. Suddenly, arms grab him and start to pull him out. Wario: Let go! Let go! I'm all naked and wet! Mona: Get up, wario. It's time for church. Wario: I don't wanna go. Mona: It's church. You have to go. Wario: Too cold out. A polar bear is going through their trashcans. Mona: I'm tired of having this argument every Sunday. Get dressed. Wario: Oh, stupid, itchy church pants. One size fits all, my butt! 5 volt: Come on. We're going to be late. Wario’s pants tear. Wario: Forget it. I'm not going. 5 volt: (On the way to church) Kat: Hey, where’s wario? mona: He is resting ana: resting hung over, resting got fired red: did he lose a job on money? spitz: nope (Cut back to wario’s house) wario: (sleeping) wario: ah, i’ll Get up anyway (at the bathroom, wario is on the toilet while naked) wario: i’m Whizzing with the door open, and I love it! (wario turns on the shower and sings) wario: (singing) why oh why, Delilah! (He turns on the radio) 9 volt: this is 9 volt and 18 volt, coming to you live at diamond city radio, it’s a cold day today so wear your coats (At Natalie’s house) 9 Volt: hey, n-kins, today’s a lucky day for you natalie: on what 9 volt: a ski resort (game of love by Satana Plays) 9 volt: Tell me Just what you want me to be One kiss And boom you're the only one for me So please tell me Why don't you come around no more? Cause right now I'm crying outside the door of your candy store It just takes a little bit of this, a little bit of that It started with a kiss Now we're up to bat A little bit of laughs, a little bit of pain I'm telling you my babe It's all in the game of? Love is Whatever you make it to be Sunshine Instead of this cold lonely sea So please baby Try and use me for what I'm good for It ain't saying goodbye It's knocking down the door of your candy store It just takes a little bit of this, a little bit of that It started with a kiss Now we're up to bat A little bit of laughs, a little bit of pain I'm telling you my babe It's all in the game of love It's all in this game of love You roll me Control me Console me Please hold me You guide me Divide me Into me So please tell me Why don't you come around no more? Cause right now I'm dying outside the door of your loving store It just take a little bit of this, a little bit of that It started with a kiss Now we're up to bat A little bit of laughs, a little bit of pain I'm telling you my babe It's all in the game of love It's all in the game of love It's all in this game of love Let's play the game of love Roll me Console me Please hold me I'm out here on my own On my own (The game of love ends) emily: So, i was 6 years old, After her mother told a little girl to go to her room, she crawled into an unused crib, tied one end of a belt around her neck, the other on a bar of the crib, and hanged herself (then mona turns on the tv) Category:WarioWare adventures episodes